villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Michel Deus/PE Proposal: Evil Spirit (Care Bears)
I am going to propose the Evil Spirit from the Care Bears movie as an unlikely pure evil character, considering that Care Bears is not something you'd expect pure evil to be in but she more than qualifies as the most evil of the Care Bears villains - since Dark Heart redeemed and the others are rather comical or small-scale.. only one that rivals Evil Spirit in evil is No-Heart from the series. https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Evil_Spirit_(Care_Bears) Who is She? an evil demon trapped within a magic book she is a dark being who wants to spread darkness and misery across the world and destroy all good - normally this is rather generic as far as demons go but her methods are what make her stand out. What Does She Do? she manipulates a young boy into aiding her in spreading her influence, feeding off his insecurities and convincing him that she was his only "friend" - she makes him into a vessel for her own wickedness and has him drain the care out of other children, which quickly makes them lose any sort of empathy for each other and fight with each other, quite violently for the setting. above all she is abusive to Nicholas, promising to help him make friends at first only to deliberately mess up his magic act so that the children would laugh at him, making him feel rejected and angry - she would then fuel his anger and convince him to get rid of other children's happiness, she even says her more iconic line: "Now they know how you've felt all your life, without a friend in the world - now, they feel nothing! " ultimately Nicholas helps in banishing her back but it takes a great deal of effort and she very nearly succeeds in destroying the concept of caring in the world - which would of destroyed the Care Bears, their world and also likely of caused the destruction of humanity as well, since the children under her spell's influence were violent and chaotic.. meaning if it had spread further people would be endlessly fighting and miserable. Redeeming Qualities none - she actively takes pleasure in the suffering of others and while she feeds on it she does have moral agency since he understands perfectly concepts such as rejection, insecurity and so on - she feigns being a "friend" to Nicholas and thus is convincing enough to manipulate people.. this makes her quite like a Devil in the sense that while obviously she's an evil-aligned spirit she is capable of understanding good and twisting it for her own means. Setting Care Bears is a fairly light-hearted setting, as mentioned before most villains in the setting are tame (with No-Heart being the exception) or redeem themselves - there's been very few villains that have tried to basically destroy the world.. which is what the Evil Spirit seemed to be planning, considering the way her spells seemed to incite violence and hatred. Verdict she's a ruthless and cruel child-abuser, a demon that still understands morality (and manipulates morality for her own gain) plus had goals of killing off an entire cast of cuddly magic bear-creatures whose purpose is to protect the emotions of the world : I'd say that's pretty bad itself.. especially for a light-hearted setting. Also, sure, she never killed anyone but remember the setting at hand here - Care Bears is not going to allow actual death but the scene were she puts a spell of a bunch of kids and watches happily as they violently attack each other is pretty dark.. especially when you consider that is what she wanted for all of humanity - a never-ending state of misery and fighting seems like a fate arguably worse than death. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals